Frankenstein/The Gallery - Frankenstein
F1.png Frankenstein 1.jpg Frank6.png Franken300 .png Franken 33.PNG Frankenstein-413.png Frank100.png Frankestein116.png Franken_island_lab_337.png Ch388_frankenstein.PNG Franken_413.png Franken_392.png Frankenstein43.png Frankenstein461.png Franken_347.png Frank285.jpg 005_9_The Principal Working Hard.png 016_26_Rai's Photograph.png 017_28_Frankenstein Forgets Rai's Lunch.png 018_15_Frankenstein Bothered By The Students Story.png 019_36_Ik-Han Knows Something About The Case.png 023_29_They Killed Me Ruthlessly.png 031_26_Frankenstein's Threat.png 033_23_The Buttons.png 034_30_The Children Are Saved.png 036_14_The Phone Call.png 041_33_The Students Have Been Targeted.png 042_3_Frankenstein Ready To Move.png 043_27_Frankenstein Makes His Entrance.png 044_3_Frankenstein Faces The Infected.png 045_20_Frankenstein Injures Jake.png 047_6_Frankenstein Injures A Transformed Jake.png 048_28_Rai Notices Frankenstein's Torn Sleeve.png 049_5_Frankenstein Tells Rai About The New Enemy.png 053_18_Nothing To Worry About.png 056_35_A Moonlight Stroll.png 072_30_Frankenstein And Rai Rescue M-21.png 073_22_Frankenstein Faces Mary.png 076_40_Breaking The Seal.png 077_4_Frankenstein Powers Up.png 080_29_The Children Could Be In Danger Again.png 081_28_Leaving The Hospital After Visiting The Children.png 083_25_Helping M-21.png 088_7_Dr. Crombel Meets Frankenstein.png 091_14_M-21's Misunderstanding.png 487_54_Frankenstein Interrupts Rai's Thoughts.png 487_55_Frankenstein Tells Rai Not To Worry, He Will Do His Best.png 488_61a_Frankenstein Gets A Call.png 488_61b_Frankenstein Investigates.png 488_62_Frankenstein Questions Lunark.png 488_63a_Lunark Wonders Why He's Asking About The Defence System.png 488_63b_Frankenstein Tells Lunark About The Message He Received From Tao.png 490_3_Frankenstein Lowers The Cargo.png 490_4_Tao Takes Control Of The Plane.png 490_6_Tao Wants An Advance On His Salary.png 490_8_Tao Asks Why Karias And Rael Don't Have Any Money.png 490_12_Frankenstein, Lunark And Rai Descend.png 490_13_The Cavalry Has Arrived.png 492_3a_Lunark Arrives To Find The Bodies Of Her People.png 492_3b_Frankenstein Feared This Would Happen.png 493_76_Lunark Arrives.png 493_78_Lunark, Frankenstein And Rai Make An Entrance.png 494_1_Everyone Shocked To See Lunark.png 494_15_Lunark Tries To Stop Frankenstein Getting Involved.png 494_57_Frankenstein Surprised By The Guards Recovery Speed.png 494_83_Rai About To Say Something To Frankenstein.png 494_84_Rai Wonders Why Frankenstein Didn't Wait For Orders.png 494_87_Frankenstein Steps In.png 495_3_Frankenstein Attacks The Royal Guard And The Elders.png 495_19_Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack.png 495_31_Frankenstein Laughs At 1st Elders Claim To Royalty.png 495_36_Frankenstein Points Out The Flaws In 1st Elders Logic.png 495_39_Frankenstein Tells 1st Elder Everything He Knows.png 495_50_Frankenstein Surrounded.png 495_54_The Royal Guard Attacks From Behind.png 495_58_Frankenstein Summons Dark Spear.png 495_59_Frankenstein Attacks The Royal Guard.png 495_66_1st Elder Recognises The Dark Spear.png 496_1_Frankenstein Calms Down.png 496_6_1st Elder Doubts The Authenticity Of The Dark Spear.png 496_10_Frankenstein Unleashes His Power.png 496_18_The Guards Surround Frankenstein.png 496_19_Frankenstein Overwhelms The Royal Guard.png 496_25_The Royal Guard Pushed Back.png 496_27_The Royal Guard Keep Attacking.png 496_37_Geo Tries Her Luck.png 496_39_Frankenstein Avoids Geo's Attack.png 496_41_Frankenstein Faces Geo.png 496_43_Frankenstein Blocks Geo's Attack.png 496_51_Frankenstein Attacks Geo.png 496_73_The Royal Guards Knocked Out.png 496_75_Frankenstein Surprised.png 497_9_1st Elder Believes That The Dark Spear Is Real.png 497_12_Frankenstein's Identity Revealed.png 497_34_Frankenstein Recalls How The Dark Spear Was Created.png 497_35_The Elders Tell Frankenstein About A Problem.png 497_40_Frankenstein Shocked At The Creation Of Dark Spear.png 497_47_Frankenstein Angry At The Human Sacrifice Required To Make The Dark Spear.png 497_64_Frankenstein Doesn't Trust The Union.png 497_67_The Dark Spear Is Getting Worse.png 497_74_Frankenstein Makes His Decision.png 497_75_Frankenstein Has To Stop The Dark Spear.png 497_76_Frankenstein Takes The Dark Spear.png 497_80_Frankenstein Annoyed At Having To Recall An Unpleasant Memory.png 498_32_Frankenstein Chides The 1st Elder.png 499_22_Frankenstein Worried About Rai.png 499_42_Frankenstein Stands In Haydn's Way.png 500_20_Frankenstein Transforms.png 500_22_Frankenstein Gets Serious.png 500_24_Frankenstein Asks Rai To Let Him Handle Matters.png 500_30_Rai Respects Frankenstein's Decision.png 500_34_Frankenstein Ready To Fight.png 500_37_Lunark Wants To Help.png 500_42_Frankenstein Allows Lunark To Help.png 500_48_Frankenstein Angry That Rai Had To Use His Power.png 500_57_Haydn Lands A Blow.png 500_58_Frankenstein Hates The Blood Stone.png 500_75_Frankenstein Gains The Upper Hand.png 500_81_Frankenstein Pushes Haydn Back.png 501_32_Frankenstein Attacks Haydn.png 501_34_Haydn Can't Keep Up With Frankenstein.png 501_50_Frankenstein Decides To Finish Haydn Before He Can Regenerate.png 501_72_Frankenstein Gets Taken Over By The Dark Spear.png 501_74_Frankenstein About To Kill Haydn.png 501_78_Rai Protects Frankenstein From 3rd Elders Attack.png 501_81_Frankenstein Worried About Rai Getting Involved.png 501_86_Frankenstein Asks The Elders To Bring It On.png 502_98_Frankenstein Intrigued.png 503_13_Frankenstein Mocks The 1st Elder.png 503_17_Frankenstein Is Amused.png 503_20_Frankenstein Tests The 1st Elder's Weapon.png 503_21_1st Elder Calls Dark Spear An Old Relic.png 503_24_Frankenstein Gets Pushed Back.png 503_26_Frankenstein Stops Himself.png 503_32_Frankenstein Gets Careless.png 503_38_Frankenstein Wounded.png 503_40_Frankenstein Laughs At The 1st Elder.png 503_42_Frankenstein Sends Rai And The Werewolves Away.png 503_59_The Fight Continues.png 503_62_Frankenstein Counterattacks.png 503_84_1st Elder Lands A Fatal Blow.png 503_86_Frankenstein Mortally Wounded.png 503_87_1st Elder Has A Proposal For Frankenstein.png 503 91 Frankenstein Angry At 1st Elder's Proposal.png 504_3_Frankenstein Wonders If The 1st Elder Suffered A Brain Injury During Their Fight.png 504_6_1st Elder Tries To Convince Frankenstein.png 504_15_Frankenstein Refuses.png 504_21_Frankenstein Dodges 1st Elders Attack.png 504_35_Frankenstein Unleashes More Dark Energy.png 504_39_Frankenstein Impressed By The 1st Elder's Power.png 504_45_Frankenstein Angry At 1st Elder's Threat.png 504_47_Don't Talk About Frankenstein's Master.png 504_67_Frankenstein Throws The Dark Spear At The 1st Elder.png 504_74_Frankenstein's Attack Worked.png 504_90_Frankenstein_Having_Fun.png 504_92_Frankenstein_Completely_Consumed.png 505_5_Frankenstein's Power Increases.png 505_8_Frankenstein's Lover Made Him Do It.png 505_13_Dark Spear Wants To Kill The 1st Elder.png 505_18_Frankenstein Unleashes A Powerful Attack.png 505_32_Frankenstein Injured.png 505_35_Frankenstein Injures The 1st Elder.png 505_37_1st Elder Tells Frankenstein To Shut Up.png 505_47_1st Elder Pushed Back.png 505_75_Frankenstein Unleashes The Blood Spear.png 505_80_Frankenstein Smiles.png 506_17_Frankenstein Shows Off His Baton Twirling Skills.png 506_22_Frankenstein Uses The Blood Spear.png 506_24_Frankenstein Continues The Battle.png 506_35_Frankenstein Attacks.png 506_40_Frankenstein Gains The Upper Hand.png 506_44_Frankenstein Launches An Attack Against The 1st Elder.png 506_47_Frankenstein Continues Attacking.png 506 50 1st Elder Shoots Laser Beams From His Eyes.png 506_55_1st Elder Pushes Frankenstein Back.png 506_56_Frankenstein Blocks 1st Elders Attack.png 506_58_1st Elder Wonders What Frankenstein Has Been Doing With His Power.png 506_62_1st Elder Launches A Devastating Attack.png 506_85_Frankenstein Told To Wait.png 506_90_Frankenstein Is Not Amused.png 507_3_Frankenstein Gets Angry.png 507_8_Frankenstein Cuts Off 1st Elders Arm.png 507_12_Frankenstein Walks Away.png 508 72 Crombel's Power Is The Same As Frankenstein's.png 510_31_Rai Remembers Frankenstein's Words.png 510_32_Rai Remembers Muzaka's Reasons.png 510_40_Frankenstein Refuses To Heal Muzaka.png 510_44_Frankenstein Explains It's For Rai's Safety.png 511_4_Frankenstein Takes Care Of Muzaka.png 511_5_Lunark Admires Frankenstein's Work Ethic.png 511_6_Lunark Wonders About Frankenstein's Motives.png 511_7_Frankenstein Tells Lunark That Muzaka Needs To Wake Up ASAP.png 511_8_Lunark Gets Unnerved And Says She's Fine.png 511_9_Lunark Quickly Changes The Subject.png 511_10_Frankenstein Can't Guarantee That Muzaka Will Wake Up.png 511_13_Frankenstein Wishes He Could Slap Muzaka Awake.png 511_14_Lunark Tells Frankenstein To Talk With Rai.png 511_16_Frankenstein Considers Lunark's Words.png 511_21_Frankenstein Visits Rai.png 511_22_Frankenstein Updates Rai On Muzaka's Condition.png 511_23_Frankenstein Tells Rai To Be Patient.png 511_24_Rai's Trust In Frankenstein.png 511_26_Frankenstein Relieved.png 511_28_Frankenstein Has A Visitor.png 511_34_Frankenstein Arrives Before The Werewolves Lynch 3rd Elder.png 511_36_Frankenstein Asks 3rd Elder About The Reasons For His Visit.png 511_47_Frankenstein States He Knew Crombel Was Up To Something.png 511_49_Frankenstein Says He Doesn't Care Who Leads The Union.png 511_50_3rd Elder Says Frankenstein Should Care.png 511_51_3rd Elder Tells Them Crombel Plans On Killing Humanity.png 511_58_3rd Elder Explains He Can't Let Them Lose To Crombel.png 511_64_Frankenstein Enquires What 3rd Elder Plans On Doing.png 511_71_Everyone_Contemplates_3rd_Elder's_Warning.png 512_9_Frankenstein Remembers His Conversation With 3rd Elder.png 512_11_Frankenstein Asks About The Satellites.png 512_17_3rd Elder Doesn't Have Any Information About The Satellites.png 512_19_3rd Elder Tells Frankenstein About Crombel's Powers.png 512_26_Frankenstein_Remembers_His_Meeting_With_Crombel.png 512_27_Frankenstein Contemplates Crombel's Plan.png 512_29_Frankenstein Unleashes His Aura.png 512_30_Frankenstein Calms Down.png 512_31_Frankenstein Regains Composure.png 512_32_Frankenstein Talks To Tao.png 512_38_Frankenstein Explains Crombel's Plan.png 512_44_Frankenstein Orders Tao To Inform The RK.png 512_51_The Warriors Ask Frankenstein To Leave.png 512_53_Lunark Says They Have To Return Home Because Of The New Threat.png 512_55_Frankenstein Can't Leave Without Waking Up Muzaka.png 517_68_Frankenstein_Angry_After_Learning_About_The_Devastation_Caused_By_Yuri.png 520_38_Frankenstein And Rai Are Hunting Crombel.png 520_39_One Of Crombel's Possible Locations.png 520_41_Frankenstein Thinks It's Risky To Fight Crombel Here.png 520_42_The Masked Man Appears.png 520_43_The Masked Man Tells Frankenstein Crombel Has Been Waiting For Him.png 520_44_Frankenstein Tells Rai He'll Go Alone As It Could Be A Trap.png 520_48_Frankenstein Knew That Crombel Wouldn't Be There In Person.png 520_53_Frankenstein Feels Like Cereal, And Refuses.png 520_56_Crombel Decides To Destroy The Building And Frankenstein.png 520_59_Frankenstein Wonders What Crombel's Planning.png 520_63_Crombel Takes That As His Cue To Leave.png 520_71_Frankenstein Realises The Building Is No Longer Falling.png 520_72_Rai Steps Forward.png 520_74_Rai Orders Frankenstein To Save The Humans.png 520_76_Frankenstein Is Worried.png 520_77_Frankenstein Follows Orders.png 521_8_The Union's Stance.png 521_9_Rai Wonders At The Scale Of Human Loss.png 521_10_Tao Crunches The Numbers.png 521_14_Crombel Knows That Frankenstein Is Looking For Him.png 521_31_Frankenstein Relieved That Crombel Will Be Found Soon.png 521_35_3rd Elder Sends Tao Information On Four Attack Satellites.png 521_39_Tao Tells 3rd Elder To Escape.png 521_41_Frankenstein Asks If 3rd Elder Plans On Sacrificing Himself To Atone.png 521_44_Frankenstein Decides To Save 3rd Elder From His Stupidity.png 521 46 Frankenstein Doesn't Want Rai To Know Of His Plans.png 521_57_3rd Elder Reflects On Frankenstein's Words.png 521_58_3rd Elder Realises Frankenstein Was Right.png 522_79_Frankenstein Makes His Presence Known.png 522_81_New RK Acquired.png 522_82_Frankenstein_Chokes_3rd_Elder.png 523_2_Frankenstein Chokes 3rd Elder For His Asinine Plan.png 523_5_3rd Elder Questions Frankenstein.png 523_8_The Guards Attack.png 523_10a_Frankenstein Counterattacks.png 523_10b_The Guards Are Pushed Back.png 523_13_Frankenstein Is Annoyed.png 523_17_Frankenstein Realises That Crombel Must Be Playing Games.png 523_18_3rd Elder Tells Frankenstein About The Guards.png 523_21_Frankenstein Understands And Asks 3rd Elder To Cover Him From Behind.png 523_22_Frankenstein Rushes Off Without Waiting For A Reply.png 523_23_Frankenstein Launches An Attack At The Enemies.png 523_25_Frankenstein Gathers His Aura.png 523_26_Frankenstein Unleashes The Power Of The Dark Spear.png 523_31_Frankenstein Halves His Problems.png 523_34_A Guard Attacking From Behind Is Pushed Back.png 523_35_Frankenstein Surprised That 3rd Elder Helped Him.png 523_39_Another Guard Charges At Frankenstein.png 523_40_Frankenstein Unleashes The Power Of The Dark Spear.png 523_41_The Guard Is Stabbed.png 523_44_Frankenstein Cuts The Guard Into Little Pieces.png 523_45a_Frankenstein Pleased With Himself.png 523_47_Frankenstein Shields Himself From The Blast.png 523_51_Frankenstein Wonders What The Guards Were Filled With.png 523_53b_Frankenstein Glares At 3rd Elder For Stating The Obvious.png 523_54_Frankenstein Notices The Masked Man Is Gone.png 523_56_3rd Elder Wants To Kill The Last Guard.png 523_61_Frankenstein Watches From Behind.png 524_9b_Frankenstein Realises The Masked Man Must've Informed His Daddy.png 524_11b_Crombel Must Be Looking For The Satellites.png 524_14_Frankenstein Tells 3rd Elder There's No Need To State The Obvious.png 524_58_3rd Elder Explains What's Happening To Frankenstein.png 524_59_The Satellite Is Located Above An Ocean.png 524_73_3rd Elder Realises He Missed A Satellite.png 525_66b_3rd Elder Tells Frankenstein The Blast Didn't Hit The Ground.png 525_67a_3rd Elder Doesn't Understand Why.png 525_67b_Frankenstein Angry That Rai Had To Use His Powers.png 526_25a_Frankenstein Asks About The Damage To His House.png 526_26_Frankenstein Asks About Rai's Condition.png 526_38_Frankenstein Knows That Tao Is Lying.png 526_44_Frankenstein Asks 3rd Elder For A Plane.png 526_45_Frankenstein Informs 3rd Elder About His Plan.png 526_47_Frankenstein Decides To Go After Crombel Alone.png 526_64_Frankenstein Destroys Crombel's Base.png 529_81_Frankenstein Prepares For Round Two.png 530_84_An Enraged Frankenstein Prepares To Confront Crombel.png 533_30_The Final Showdown Begins.png 535_55_Frankenstein Is Tired.png 535_58b_Frankenstein Lays Into Crombel And His Asinine Plans.png 535_67_Crombel Attacks Frankenstein.png 535_68_Frankenstein Is Injured.png 535_71_Frankenstein Brings Out Blood Spear.png 536_54_Frankenstein Shows Crombel His Halloween Outfit.png 539_37_Frankenstein Attempts To Block Crombel's Attack.png 540_23a_Frankenstein And Karias Gather Strength.png 540_24_Frankenstein Hopes The B-Team Can Hang In There.png 540_52_Frankenstein Tells Crombel It's Over.png 540_54_Frankenstein's Surprise Attack.png 540_56_Die, Crombel!.png 540_57_Frankenstein Unleashes His Ultimate Battle Skill.png 540_69_Frankenstein Towers Over Crombel.png 540_70_Frankenstein's Sadistic Grin.png 541_2a_Frankenstein Towers Over Crombel.png 541_3_Frankenstein Returns To Normal.png 541_5_Frankenstein Riddled With Injuries.png 541_11b_Crombel Reveals His True Plan.png 541_13_Frankenstein Is Angry.png 541_47_Frankenstein Stabs Crombel.png 541_49_Frankenstein Has Had Enough Of Crombel.png 543_50_Frankenstein Feels The Death Of His Master.png 544_49_Frankenstein Gets Ready To Do Some Intense Research.png RF33.png RF42.png 453-2.JPG RF468.jpg68 Frankenstein43.jpgf Frank144.png Franken-2-358.png Ch305.png Ch391.png Franken_sadist_laughter.png Franken5.jpg Franknstein.jpg Frankenstein466.png Frankenstein464.png Frankenstein459.png Frankenstein469.png Frankenstein469.jpg 456.JPG Frank458.png Frank459.png 437.JPG Frankenstein457.png Frankenstein463.jpg 439.JPG 439-2.JPG 439-3.JPG F448.png 450-1.JPG 501.png DS_438.png JF458.png Seira_defends.png FL462.png LF274.jpg Ch277.jpg 465.png RS3.png 200.png 145.jpg 1451.png 416.JPG 304.png RF196.png RF163.png 414.JPG Noblesse 25 Page 5.png Frankenstein27.png Noblesse ch186 p23.jpg 231A.png.png 360.png Franken vs Urokai.png 291.png E0277.jpg Noblesse Japanese 01.jpg Noblesse Japanese 02.jpg 421.JPG 422.JPG Frankenstein_389.png Ch358.png Frankenstein232.png franken scientist.JPG Frankenstein460.png Frank448.png Frankenstein-stunned-363.png Rajak_and_Frankenstein_368.png Frank vs Rajak.DP.png Franken n rajak vs elders.png FRK448.png Franken berserk.png RaiXFrank5.png Chapter 230.png Ch144.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2,noblesse.png Franken_sadist.png Frankie.png Franken.jpg Frankenstein_noblesse_by_udarsha45.jpg Ch218.jpg Noblesse;_Frankestein_by_udarsha45.jpg Ch130.jpg Frankenstein34.png franken specks2.PNG Franken_88.PNG Ch291.png Ch264.jpg Ch306.png Franken4.jpg Frankenstein meets Gejutel.png Franken_spares_376.png Franken_dejected_376.png Ch272.JPG Fr.jpg Ch175.jpg Ch170thumb.png Noblesse c167 p21.jpg noblesse.png Chapter 96.png Ep19.png RF133.png Noblesse 44 Page 3.png Franken7.jpg Frankstien.png Frankenstein9.png Ch57.png RF115.png Chapter 124.png Chapter_100.png Shocked345.png Shocked374.png Chapter_105.png Ch337.png Crom.png Crom1.png Crom2.png Crom3.png 137.png SF136.png Franken vs aris guards.png Frankenstein's trap.jpg Mary3.png Mary101.png M21F33.png FM66.png Franken vs mary2.PNG Jake attacks.JPG Jake attacks2.JPG Frankenstein attacks.JPG Franky pov.JPG Franky pov2.JPG Jake in.JPG Franky final.JPG Franky final2.JPG Frankenstein aura.JPG Franken with dark spear.jpg Spears attack.jpg Franken stabbed by Urokai's spear.png Franken snicker.png Franken burning lab.PNG Franken vs mary1.png Ragar.Gejutal vs Franken.1.png Frankenstein serious.png RaiStopsFranky.png Franky saving Seira.jpg Frankenstein_skids_back_399.png Frankenstein_399.png Frankenstein_vs_Gradeus_1_399.png Frankenstein_vs_Gradeus_2_399.png Frankenstein_vs_Gradeus_3_399.png Frankenstein_near_his_limit_399.png Frankenstein_vs_Gradeus_4_399.png 399.JPG Gradeus_death.JPG Frankenstein loves pictures of himself.jpg Frankenstein loves posing.jpg Frankenstein's satanic chuckle.png The quartet are shocked by Rai's depression.png Frankenstein and the trio enter the house.png Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice.png Frankenstein posing.png Frankenstein is happy to be pictured.png Frankenstein gets to the solution.png Frankenstein nearly there.png Frankenstein tries to devise a plan to improve Rai's gaming ability.png Frankenstein presents Rai a gift.png Frankenstein watches Rai's lesson.png Case 1.png Shall we begin.png Franken Takeo 1st encounter.png Point.png 2b3h.png D1.png Franken attacks takeo.png Franken attacks takeo 2.png D3.png D4.png D5.png D6.png Power unsealed.png Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg frankenstein1.jpg Franken146.PNG Ch316.png Ch147.jpg G2.png G1.png Ch168.jpg Frank vs Rael.2.jpg Chapter169.png Chapter171.png Franken vs Rael 2 1.png G3.png Franken_attacks_Union_ship_376.png Shocked Frankenstein.jpg Frankenstein against Takeo.jpg Frankenstein_vs_crombel.png Franken's eyes.png franken eyes.PNG Crombel vs franken2.png Franken half berserk.png Frankenstein promo pic 3.png Franky_CH421.png Frankenstein_Ch423.png Berserker_ch424.png Berserk_Ch425.png 425-3.JPG 425-2.JPG FrankyVsGorma04.JPG FrankyVsGorma05.JPG FrankyVsGorma03.JPG FrankyVsGorma01.JPG WR-100.png 426.JPG Frankenstein's lover 426.jpg 424.JPG Krano_vs_Frank.png Braang_vs_Franky.png Gorma_attacks.png Gorma_fights.png Gorma_trapped.png Rael_and_franky.png SSSSSSS.png Ragar.Gejutal vs Franken.5.png Cr.png FF.png Leaders.png All of a sudden.png Crazy000.png Frank5.png Koooooo.png RK-55.png Devil.png Bomb.png Ch152.jpg 151.jpg Nth.png 5hours.png Frank4.png Frank3.png Frank2.png Frank-0.png Dorant_vs_Franky.png 439-4.JPG 435.JPG Muzakaf5.png 470.png Icon Frankenstein.png Franky to the business.jpg Franky and his washing rubber glove.jpg Wooo.jpg Franky and Dark Spear.jpg Franken_smile.gif Franky_Mad.gif Frank425.png 425.png 428-3.JPG Frank440.png Frank440.jpg 428-4.JPG 438-2.JPG 438.JPG Frankenstein vs dorant.png Muzaka11.png Dorant43.png Dorant33.png Dorant37.png FM440.png FM440-1.png 440-1.JPG 417.JPG 417-2.JPG MVF417.png Franky and Ignes Ch447.png 447.JPG Franky 448.png Ignes vs Frank 448-1.png Ignes vs Frank 448-2.png Ignes vs Frank 448-5.png FM457.jpg MF457.jpg FM457.png 204.png Frankenstein_Game_Intro.jpg Frankenstein_Game_Version.png Category:Gallery